Forbidden Love
by valdezn
Summary: We both knew that it was a wrong relationship between us. He was the Werewolf prince and I was the Vampire princess. But... is it really that bad loving each other... I hope not *BEING REVAMPED IT IS NOT ABANDON CHECK PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION*
1. Chapter 1

valdezn: ...

Maka: Say something!

valdezn: I have nothing else to say except ENJOY.

Maka: Also valdezn does not own Soul Eater.

~maka

Hi am Maka Albarn a 17 year old normal teenage girl. sigh. Thats what I wish I could be, you see the problem with me is that I have a secret that I can't tell anyone. I know what your thinking, what kind of a secret does a flatchest girl like me have. Well I can't show you. But I can tell you, if you can keep a secret.

Well let me start by saying I lied at the beginning, I am not a normal teenege girl. Am something you read from a Book or something you see in a Movie. I am something that wears the skin of a human, a monster in human form. I am the being that hides in the shadows of the night and kills innocent people and drink their blood. Have you guess what I am, If you don't have a clue let me tell you, AM A FREAKING VAMPIRE!

I have a set of fangs like normal vampires do and also eternal life. I can see in the dark, and also have powers like, Super speed, Mind control, Turning invisible, Reading people minds, Super Strenght, and also I can walk through walls like a ghost and I even have more powers than that.

The only thing that separate me and the other vampire is that am a Royal Blood, Royal Bloods are the most strongest vampires of them all and we can Control all the other vampires no matter what thats why we the leaders of all the vampires. Sadly the only living Royal Bloods are Me my Mama and my Papa.

Pretty cool right Eternal life, Super powers, all the blood you can drink, all of that sounds really great but the thing is I always wanted to become human. You see since I am Royal Blood, I will one day become a vampire queen and take over my father and Mother in the vampire association but for now am stuck with the title of vampire princess. The vampire association is where all the noble bloods and my parents gather together and make sure to keep our people secret hidden from the humans.

Since my father is the leader of the association if anything were to happen to him am suppose to be in charge next. So am stuck in the mansion 24/7 just learning all about the association and other vampire stuff instead of going to a normal high school and learning normal things and also having normal friends.

But all of that is going to change because I finally convince my Father and Mother to send me to a High School called DWMA in Death City. Am really happy because now I can actually act like a human being. Wish me luck :)


	2. Chapter 2

**valdezn: Umm… Hi guys how are you doing.**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP! You damn liar.**

**valdezn: I know I'm very sorry I promised I was going to few month back but I had writers block and yeah.**

**Maka: Better late than never.**

_**~Soul**_

Sup I'm Soul Eater Evans the coolest guy in DWMA actually make that the coolest guy in Death City. I've lived in Death City my whole life with my older brother Wes, where are my parents you ask, well they go on business trip alot so they come back about 4 to about 7 months later so normally I'm left alone with an annoying brother everyday. The good thing about it, is that I get to do anything I want without being told anything.

Okay let me cut the crap, I'm not human. I'm a Werewolf not just that, I'm a Purebred Werewolf prince. The Evans clan have been rulers of werewolves ever since the beginning of our existence, their are fewer werewolves than their used to be because many of them lost their lives on a war that happened seven-hundred of years ago. Well since I have time I can tell you a little bit about the war between the Vampires and Werewolves or how my parent told it to me.

Okay it all started seven-hundred years ago, at that time vampire roamed the earth and were humans main problem. Well the vampire were attacking and using humans as livestock for their own purpose that's when the werewolves stepped in and started killing them one by one. The vampire king wasn't so thrilled about it and started a war with the werewolves. For many years the war continued until the werewolves were outnumbered and even though they knew they wouldn't stand a chance they still continue to fight. That's when one of the Evan clan member killed the vampire king but also lost his life.

We thought that it all was over but then another king was chosen, but this king was different, he didn't want to continue the war he wanted to end it. So he made a deal with the Evan clan, that they would stop killing our kind and also stop killing the humans but, the Evan clan needed to help the vampire association to keep both of their kinds hidden from the humans. Even after all those years vampires and werewolves never really liked each other. It is against the rules to kill a vampire or werewolf even a human, if you do the price is death unless they do something wrong. Like say if a vampire were to bite someone and kill them, then you full authorities kill that vampire or werewolf.

I'm okay with vampires I don't hold a grudge over the war like other werewolves do, and as second in command prince I need to get along with them even though I never met one before. Just as long they don't bare their fangs at me we won't have a problem. Well anyway I better get going I have class in some few minutes and I don't want to be late this time cause Stein threaten to dissect me if come late again. Well See ya.

**valdezn: Now that the introductions are done time for the real story to begin**

**Maka: Finally!**

**Soul: Yeah I know all this waiting was so uncool.**

**valdezn: Shut up!**

**Soul and Maka: *Bare Fangs at valdezn***

**valdezn: 0_0 *Runs away***


End file.
